Sister Act Take Two
by milky-screams
Summary: Five fangirls somehow find themselves trapped inside a room after taking a small tumble at school. In all the confusion they come across a surprise that will change their lives forever..


_***Authors note***_

**Don't read this. It's really bad and an inside joke thingy. Also I seriously just copied Claudia's story but like changed the plot a bit because I believe in #Sina2014 and don't have enough creative integrity to make up my own. Yolo swaglock. ****Idk how to use this website. ****Plot twist, everybody dies.**

**(because Claudia had it on hers perhaps I should make one too idk?)**

**Claudia (aka the sassiest muthafucka in catholic school)**

**yeah so she's 14, has golden brown eyes, and dark hair (that she has previously described as steampunk cleopatra style. which is totally badass.) All da boys want a piece.**

**Her scarf/tye thingy is sky blue.**

**Kathryn (aka braids because she wears her hair in a braid like literally every single day. coolest chick you will ever meet) **

**14 also, blue eyes that are just wonderful, long ass (literally it's down to her ass I swear) dirty blonde hair that is in a braid, completed with adorable front bangs. Also a badass**

**Her scarf/tye thingy is neon green.**

**Emma (aka biggest fangirl you will ever meet. obnoxious but like in a cute way okay.)**

**16, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair down to her back. Totally craycray.**

**Her scarf/tye thingy is pink.**

**Justina (aka her hair is so big because it's full of secrets) **

**14, light brown huge ass curly merida hair (which is just lovely), blue eyes, and super awesome.**

**Her scarf/tye thingy is orange.**

**Eleanora (aka Queen Eleanora)**

**14, super tiny, gold/blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, p****rofessional cutie pie and dictator.**

**Her scarf/tye thingy is purple.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sister Act Take Two<span>**

We were laying on a heap of crumpled uniforms, dazed from the sudden lack of lockers surrounding us, which were now replaced with dull white walls. Five strange black suitcases sat right in the middle of the otherwise empty room. We stood in silence for a moment, trying to comprehend where we were and how we all got there. It seemed as though we were walking down the familiar halls of our private school just moments before. No-it was definitely only a few seconds ago...

_... "No no no, that's not what Dean meant when he said Cas was family..." The argument over the homosexual context in Supernatural had been going on for about 10 minutes now, the debate getting heated as we walked in circles around our school. "It's definitely what he meant, Kathryn! The love between them is undenia-" The dark eyed girl was suddenly cut off from her speech as she fumbled over her own two feet in the excitement. She grasped at the other four girls to catch her, but had taken them down with her instead..._

Yes, that was definitely the last thing that had happened before we woke up here.

"Claudia, get OFF OF ME! God, you're way heavier than you look."  
>Claudia rolled off of the flustered girl, stretching her arms like a cat that has just woken up from its afternoon nap. She then stood up, giving Kathryn a wide shark-like grin.<br>"It's not MY fault that you just decided to land right under me! I mean it's not like I was aiming to land on you or anything, braids!"  
>Kathryn gave her a sharp glare, before kicking her lower calve in annoyance. Ignoring the pained girls whines, she began her retort.<br>"Definitely your fault. I'm sure you were aiming for me, considering you've had enough practice falling down to know how to land it. Now help me up!"

As she helped Kathyrn up, the remaining three girls were clustered on top of each other looking completely lost. The room was filled with the buzz of confused conversations, the loudest one taking place beside Kathryn and Claudia.  
>"Justina, can you please remove yourself from on top of me?" a muffled voice asks from underneath the two girls. "And where are we?"<br>"Oh, sorry." Justina replied as she tumbled off of the tiny girl. "Well, we're definitely not at school anymore.."  
>"No shit, Sherlock!" Eleanora replied, rolling her eyes.<br>Emma gave an over dramatic gasp. "Do NOT take the lords name in vain, Eleanora!"  
>"Oh for the love of-it's just a saying, calm down!"<br>"So? You could at least replace my baby's name with a more suitable one. Like Moriarty."  
>"Have some respect for the deceased!" Kathryn yelled from the other side of the room.<br>The five girl's arguments continued, each of them growing more and more impatient with the situation.

"QUIET!" The room fell quiet as Kathryn yelled over the loud muffle of voices, "How about instead of sitting here like a bunch of idiots, we try to actually open the door?" She walked towards the door on the other side of the room and attempted to turn the handle, but to no avail. "Damn it. The doors locked." The girls let out disappointed sighs. "Well, we might as well see what's in these stupid suitcases" She suggested, sitting back down and grabbing the suitcase that was closest to her. She read the small label that was tied onto it with an orange ribbon. It had a name written on it.

"**_Justina Marcotte_**"

"Oh my god Justina, I think this one's for you!" Kathryn exclaimed, passing the suitcase to her friend. Justina was quick to open it up and examine its contents. An iphone, a scarf that was the same orange as the ribbon, and money. A LOT of money. Justina was pretty sure that the cash wasn't actually Canadian though. The group of girls quickly ended their bickering and scattered to further inspect the remaining four cases. Each of them had a different girls name written on it, completed with a different coloured ribbon (Claudia's was blue, Kathryn's was a neon green, Emma's was pink, and Eleanora's was purple) and the exact same contents of Justina's suitcase.

"Honestly, now I'm even more confused than I was before! Is this some kind of sick joke? Were we drugged? Because I've heard that stuff like that happens all the time!" Emma begins to shout in a panic.  
>"Calm down! I'm sure there is a completely rational explanation as to why we just woke up in an empty room with a bunch of-wait, what's that?" Eleanora pointed to a piece of paper that must have gone unnoticed in all of the commotion.<br>"What is it? Does it say anything?" Justina asked  
>Claudia picked it up and began to read it to the rest of the girls.<p>

**_"Hello my lovely young ladies. _**

**_ I am so terribly sorry that I couldn't have been there when you all have woken up. But time is of the essence, as they say, and as of now I am extremely busy. Now, I am sure that you all must be very confused as to where you are and why you are here. To that I can only say that you are now in London, England. _****_I have taken the liberty of arranging a flat for you to live in. Don't fret though, my darlings, all of your needs will be supplied in the mean time. And pertaining to the why aspect of the situation, well, I suppose you will have to figure that out when I need you to. Best of luck._**

**_P.S. There is a surprise for you in the other flat upstairs. Enjoy."_**

The girls stared at each other, a million questions running through their heads at once. They stood up, smoothing out the creases in her uniforms. Eleanora walked towards the door, trying to open it once more. The handle finally turns, opening the door of the small room, and letting the girls out.  
>As the last girls stepped out of the room, a small older woman walked into the hallway they had just crowded into.<p>

"Well hello there girls. I was wondering when the new renters would get here. Oh, your foster mother was absolutely lovely. I'm terribly sorry to hear about your, erm, situation at home. But if you ever need anything I live right down the hall." She said in an endearing london accent, a warm smile across her face.

They all stared at the woman in front of them in shock, apart from Justina who just smiled back at her and said a confused thank you. Emma looked at the rest of the girls with wide eyes, a mixture of excitement and disbelief across her face.  
>"Oh my, are you alright? You look a little pale. Poor dears, it must be the jet lag. Your foster mother said you would need a while to get used to the time difference. Well, I guess I shouldn't hover then. Don't be shy if you need anything." And with that she walked out, closing the door to the flat behind her.<p>

"W-was that who I think it was?" Claudia asked.  
>"..I think it was.." Emma replied, who now looked like she was going to pass out. "..was that actually Mrs. Hudson. Did we just MEET Ms. Hudson. How is this even.."<br>"Who's Mrs. Hudson?" Justina asked, still incredibly lost.  
>"This doesn't make any sense..I mean..she's from Sherlock! ..oh my god." Kathryn mumbled.<br>They all stood there, wondering how it was that Sherlock's landlady was just there in front of them.

Not to mention the fact that they apparently live there now.


End file.
